


Good Morning

by sincerelystruck



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelystruck/pseuds/sincerelystruck
Summary: A short little fluff piece of Robin and Cormoran.





	Good Morning

Robin Ellacott always had a significant amount of pride for her work ethic. Never would she intentionally slack off when she knew a day of honest work lay ahead, nor would she choose to cut corners, even with the knowledge she could get away with it. And, whenever she could help it, Robin was not late to work.

So, when her phone’s alarm erupted at half past eight on Monday morning, Robin promptly moved from the warm and comfortable place where she had slept. Or, at least, she attempted to get up from the bed, before a large hand gripped her waist firmly, and settled her back against a broad chest.

Robin felt, rather than heard, the words muttered into her hair.

“Whadd’re you doin?”

Robin unwillingly squirmed out of the embrace and stepped out of bed into the perceptibly more frigid air of the apartment.

“Getting ready for work, obviously,” Robin said, and turned to take a look at the man she had left lying in bed.

Cormoran Strike stretched his large form across the small mattress, occupying the space so imposingly that Robin wondered how they seemed to share it so comfortably. His hair, hopelessly messy and overgrown, was even more in disarray than usual, with what Robin now recognized as his usual morning bedhead. His eyes had begun to creep open, but at the mention of work, they clamped back shut, and with a moan, he flung himself face down onto the spot where Robin had occupied moments before.  
An unrecognizable string of words flew from the space where Cormoran’s face was shoved into the pillow, and Robin stepped toward him to hear.

“What?” she asked. Cormoran answered by repeating the string of unintelligible noises with more force into the material against his mouth, doing an excellent job of muffling anything he had to say.

Robin laughed at the ridiculous sight of her giant partner flung across the mattress, with his head solidly planted into a pillow, and went to shove his shoulder in an attempt to get him to roll over.

“What?” Robin began to ask again but was cut off by her own squeal as Cormoran’s massive hands shot up to grab her, and promptly pulled her down onto the soft mattress. With more dexterity than she thought him capable, he had flipped her onto her back and wedged her underneath his own towering form.

“I said,” he muttered against the crook of her neck, “that we don’t have a client coming in until 9:45. Go back to sleep.”

Robin was about to tell him that she had wanted to get a head start on some emails, but Cormoran’s snore had already started up again in her ear.

Robin smiled contentedly, relaxing under the reassuring weight of the man above her. _Well, maybe five more minutes wouldn’t hurt_ , she reasoned to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a really long time, and have never posted anything to this site, but I had such a need to create a lil something with Robin and Strike!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. Corm would be a big ol' cuddle-bug with Robin, y'all can fight me on this.


End file.
